Ron and Hermione
by RonandHermione123
Summary: ron and Hermione love for Each other
1. Chapter 1

OOC: This is my first Fanfiction please tell me what you think.

Welcome to my nightmare,Me Hermione Granger im not popular,im not rebel,im not geek and im not choosen one i guess im deep as in all of the above to my mum `im going through some difficult stages in my life now`She says she remembers what its like being my age i no shes trying to help so i tell her she is becouse thats the only way i get to go back to hogwarts after christmas or summer.`Ive got loads of problams with my life but my favourite problem is Ron Weasley.

Ron Weasley is Funny,Creatave a good listner when he wants to be,hes weasley to the very core,Freakles,Ginger hair and knows how to comfort me sometimes i think why do i love someone like Ron Weasley who is also a jerk,Insecure,He makes me cry and Laugh at the same time and I love him and i dont know why. Things i like about him is His hair,his eyes,he makes me laugh,He makes me cry,he makes me love him,i think he could be the one,Hes Special,he gives me butterflies everytime he says my name and hes always on my mind.

Sunday morning in the commen room I sat down on the sofa as she began to think but her thoughts were interuptted by a specal red headed boy dear to My heart.I looked up stairing at the boy who had just sat beside her.I tryed to smile but could hardly gave me a smile that sent shock waves through my entire body that i wanted to get Sentimental.

"Hermione"asked Ron in a sweet voice that made my bubble burst i frowned knowing he wanted something"What Ron"asked i with a sigh that Ron very well knew that was my annoyed Sigh Ron had heard it plenty of times before."Well i just wanted to ask if you could erm help me with my potions homework"he asked and my frown turned into a straight face before i said"Ill help you Ron not do it for you"i took out a book from my bag and my potions homework i had finished on the day it came nodded innacently like a five year old child wanting a sweety from his mother but knowing he`d ask again and again.

This is my Nightmare,Ron weasleys nightmare im fed up with my life im not gorgoues as Bill,Independent like Charley,A Freak like Percy,funny like Fred and George or a Rebelous type like Ginny im just me the sarcastic type and i dont think im ok with that i want the girl i like to like me back but i dont know if she can like me im not gorgoues or funny and i know girls like that want funny gorgouse you seen the girls bill and Fred and George have had,Bills married to Fluer i made a twit of my self when i asked her to the yule ball in my fourth year,Fred is going out with Angelina Johnston and George well he`s single but i know girls look at him im not blind.

I dont want any girl im not despret all i want is Hermione i love the way her smile sends shivers down my spine,i love her bushy light brown hair sometimes i imagine taking the strand of hair and put it behind her ear,I love the way she walks through the halls and not care what people think,I love the way she nags me to do my homework even though she knows ill just ignore her and just stair into space,i love the way when she punched malfoy in the nose and i love her she could be the one.

Now im sat in the common room daydreaming about her while shes trying to help me with my homework`wake up fool`said a little voice in my head finally someone interupted his thoughts"So whats the answer"she asked bringing her brown eyes up to meet his sparkly blue just stairing at her hoping that theres an answer on her forehead"ummm Five"i asked as that was the first thing that came into my mind i watch at hermione narrows her eyes at me"We`re not doing Maths ugh ill just do it for you but i swear Ronald Weasley if you dont get a job when you leave school and its becouse of your grades then ill just have to say i told you so"She said standing up gathering all her things together and walking out of the common room leaving one thing behind a letter.I picked it up and said"Hermione you forgot this"i called out but it was to late she had left the portrait hall but being nosy me i opened the letter and began to read the letter left my hands as i dropped it i could feel my heart shattering into a millon peices it felt like someone had stood on my heart and spat on it.`shes leaving hogwarts`i say over and over again in my head.I stormed out of the commen room the letter from Hermiones parents scrumbled in my hand as it felt like my blood was boiling up in side him.I fled to the Library in such a rush that i dropped my book bag and just had the letter in my hands.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat down in the back of the library reading Hogwarts A Histery my homework in front of me and Rons beside it she hadent done his homework yet becouse becouse she had simply changed her mind if he wanted it done he`d have to be sensable about it and listen to her.I heard a door slam open i take my eyes away from the book as i saw Ron standing in the doorway with a skrunched up letter in his eyes his blue sparkling eyes was glairing towards me i sighed `what have i done now`thought i as he walked right up to me still glairing at me like i was some sort of Scarlet Woman or slammed his pam on the table cousing me to jump half way in the libraring turned around with an annoyed excpression on her face"Sssh"she hushed towards them"Sorry"hermione mouthed as she looked back up to Ron "What have i done"she asked puttng a bookmark in her book and closing it"Why dident you tell me you were leaving"he asked furry in his voice i looked down at the letter and Gasped"How did you get this"i grabbed it as Ron scoffed"dont matter just tell me why you dident tell me

I stood up"You realy want to no"I asked and he nodded"Becouse...Becouse i dont want to say good bye to any of my friends so i dident tell them i dident want to say good bye to you becouse...I Love you and if i said goodbye it would break my heart i wouldnt even be able to write to you"i turned away there was tears streaming down my face Ron looked at her in disbeleve he gulped"Were are you moving to"asked Ron sitting down as he softened a little bit"Paris Beauxbatons academy of Magic"answerd i as Ron grabbed my hand"Hermione write to your parents or visit them and say your not moving"said Ron stroking my hand i smiled slightly"I cant when there minds made up"Snapped i as Ron bit his lip he stood up taking me with "Fine ill go visit them then"said Ron walking out of the library i gatherd up my things and ran after him i dropped half of my things on the way and i managed to grab his hand Ron turned around"Hermione you,ve done everything by the rules now you need to live a little"said Ron shooting me an annoyed look i began to think and answerd "Fine come on then"i grabbed his hand heading into the room of requirement when the door slammed behind us i pulled out my wand the next thing i new was that we both were screaming and then we landed in a living room.

I let out a sigh we had arrived Ron was looking around the room there was pictures of me and her parents then he came across a picture of someone else"Whos that"he pointed to a blonde girl in the picture she had lovly blue eyes and was wairing a skirt and a top that showed more cleavage than Ron had ever seen before he heard me scoff"Shes my cousen same age as me seventeen her parents died when she was 15 and my dad and mum took her in"I folded her arms"She thinks shes better than anyone shes got brains shes beutaful she steels everything i have all the guys want her she dating three guys at the same time shes called Emma Granger"said i as Ron raised an eyebrow "Shes a scarlet Woman then"said Ron looking at me smiling lightly as i nodd"You`ve got brains,Your beutaful and you,ve got me"he whisperd soothingly in my ear.I closed my eyesz and asked"What do you meen ive got you"i opened my eyes to see him stairing at me"I meen i love you Hermione and Do you wanna go on a date sometime"he asked he seemed full of confadence but he wasent as he was looking to the ground i lift his head up with my finger that was under his chin he looked at me"I`d love to"i said as someone walked in"What are you doing here"asked the young girl Hermione looked at her"Oh hi Emma"I watched her walk up to Ron grinning"Your cute"she said looking in his eyes but before she knew it I began to speak"If you dont get your hands off my man ill hex you till infinaty"snapped I as the girl walked backwords as a few more people walked in"Mum,Dad"i beamed up at them they hugged me tightly i coughed"Your squishing me"mutterd i as they pulled back then looked at ron"Oh mum,Dad this is My Boyfriend Ron Weasley"i seemed a bit too happy to be calling him my boyfriend"Oh how wonderful"Mrs granger put out her hand to him he shook her hand then looked at Mr Granger who was looking at him like he was a tiny insect that should be squashed


	3. Chapter 3

I sat down in the back of the library reading Hogwarts A Histery my homework in front of me and Rons beside it she hadent done his homework yet becouse becouse she had simply changed her mind if he wanted it done he`d have to be sensable about it and listen to her.I heard a door slam open i take my eyes away from the book as i saw Ron standing in the doorway with a skrunched up letter in his eyes his blue sparkling eyes was glairing towards me i sighed `what have i done now`thought i as he walked right up to me still glairing at me like i was some sort of Scarlet Woman or slammed his pam on the table cousing me to jump half way in the libraring turned around with an annoyed excpression on her face"Sssh"she hushed towards them"Sorry"hermione mouthed as she looked back up to Ron "What have i done"she asked puttng a bookmark in her book and closing it"Why dident you tell me you were leaving"he asked furry in his voice i looked down at the letter and Gasped"How did you get this"i grabbed it as Ron scoffed"dont matter just tell me why you dident tell me

I stood up"You realy want to no"I asked and he nodded"Becouse...Becouse i dont want to say good bye to any of my friends so i dident tell them i dident want to say good bye to you becouse...I Love you and if i said goodbye it would break my heart i wouldnt even be able to write to you"i turned away there was tears streaming down my face Ron looked at her in disbeleve he gulped"Were are you moving to"asked Ron sitting down as he softened a little bit"Paris Beauxbatons academy of Magic"answerd i as Ron grabbed my hand"Hermione write to your parents or visit them and say your not moving"said Ron stroking my hand i smiled slightly"I cant when there minds made up"Snapped i as Ron bit his lip he stood up taking me with "Fine ill go visit them then"said Ron walking out of the library i gatherd up my things and ran after him i dropped half of my things on the way and i managed to grab his hand Ron turned around"Hermione you,ve done everything by the rules now you need to live a little"said Ron shooting me an annoyed look i began to think and answerd "Fine come on then"i grabbed his hand heading into the room of requirement when the door slammed behind us i pulled out my wand the next thing i new was that we both were screaming and then we landed in a living room.

I let out a sigh we had arrived Ron was looking around the room there was pictures of me and her parents then he came across a picture of someone else"Whos that"he pointed to a blonde girl in the picture she had lovly blue eyes and was wairing a skirt and a top that showed more cleavage than Ron had ever seen before he heard me scoff"Shes my cousen same age as me seventeen her parents died when she was 15 and my dad and mum took her in"I folded her arms"She thinks shes better than anyone shes got brains shes beutaful she steels everything i have all the guys want her she dating three guys at the same time shes called Emma Granger"said i as Ron raised an eyebrow "Shes a scarlet Woman then"said Ron looking at me smiling lightly as i nodd"You`ve got brains,Your beutaful and you,ve got me"he whisperd soothingly in my ear.I closed my eyesz and asked"What do you meen ive got you"i opened my eyes to see him stairing at me"I meen i love you Hermione and Do you wanna go on a date sometime"he asked he seemed full of confadence but he wasent as he was looking to the ground i lift his head up with my finger that was under his chin he looked at me"I`d love to"i said as someone walked in"What are you doing here"asked the young girl Hermione looked at her"Oh hi Emma"I watched her walk up to Ron grinning"Your cute"she said looking in his eyes but before she knew it I began to speak"If you dont get your hands off my man ill hex you till infinaty"snapped I as the girl walked backwords as a few more people walked in"Mum,Dad"i beamed up at them they hugged me tightly i coughed"Your squishing me"mutterd i as they pulled back then looked at ron"Oh mum,Dad this is My Boyfriend Ron Weasley"i seemed a bit too happy to be calling him my boyfriend"Oh how wonderful"Mrs granger put out her hand to him he shook her hand then looked at Mr Granger who was looking at him like he was a tiny insect that should be squashed quickly.


End file.
